From One Pyschopath to Another
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: Well, now the theory of getting murdered might actually be true. Ereri. Serial Killer AU. Warnings for slight blood and gore. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R!


**Serial killer AU! So lots of blood and gore!**

**I was listening to Muse of Discord's cover of The Shankill Butchers on repeat while writing this, still listening to it now**

**Oh God, this is horribly written, but whatever**

**This fic gets progressively fucked up as it goes on, I don't really like the ending that much O3O**

**Anyway! This is probably riddled with mistakes, so please don't be afraid to tell me if you spot any!**

~~~KMD~~~

This day honestly couldn't get much worse.

It was just one bad thing after another, and the cherry on top of this cake of misfortune? Eren's old car had finally decided to retire before he'd even finished his trip home from his parents' house, and he was hoping it would pull through until he saved up enough money to buy a new one.

Now Eren was stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the cold and the dark, there was no signal and it would probably take him at least five hours to walk the rest of the way to his home in Shiganshina.

Letting out a sigh, he decided to just abandon the car and start moving. It was a good job he'd decided to leave everything at his parents house, because otherwise he'd have to walk with them. Just the thought of making the trip home with all his bags and no car was making him feel tired.

But that also meant he didn't have his phone, so he couldn't call for help and let somebody know that he'd be getting home later than expected.

After about an hour of walking along the road, it split into two and Eren stopped to stare down the two roads.

One of them was long and carried on as far as Eren could see, it looked like it was just continuing the road he was on now. The other road looked as if it wasn't used often, it was cracked and grass and wildflowers grew in between them and at the end Eren could see... no, it couldn't be... There was a house! He could just faintly make out two squares of yellow light, which meant that the lights were on and somebody lived there.

He could feel the grin practically splitting his face as he sprinted all the way up to the front door. He doubled over when he arrived, panting and completely out of breath. Eren stood and tried to regain control of his breathing so it didn't feel as if he had just ran a marathon.

After his breathing was under control again, and he had fiddled with his hair and clothes to try to make himself look a little more presentable, Eren curled his hand into a fist and knocked firmly on the door. Then he waited... and waited... and waited... and when no reply came, he frowned in confusion before knocking again, a little louder this time.

"Um, hello...!" He called out, "Is anybody home?"

Silence.

The chirping of a cricket somewhere nearby.

Wind rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees.

Eren tried the door handle and was surprised to find that the door slowly creaked open as he pushed. "Hello...?" He called again, hesitantly this time. He couldn't help but think that this whole situation was like some crappy horror movie, and the crazy axe murderer was going to pop out any second and cut Eren in half. That definitely wasn't how Eren wanted to go.

The thought was ridiculous, but it didn't fail to scare Eren. Suppressing a shiver that wasn't caused by the cold he spoke up again, "Um, I'm coming in! Please pardon the intrusion!"

He stepped inside and jumped when the floorboards under his feet complained loudly.

There was a deep growl from somewhere within the house and Eren felt his blood run cold.

Shit.

This person probably had some sort of vicious guard dog to stop people from discovering the bodies.

He turned to run, but froze when he heard a bark... and another... and Eren soon found out that there were two dogs.

Oh God, being mauled to death by two dogs wasn't a pleasant way to go either.

He turned around cautiously, holding his hands up and his eyes settled on two doberman pinschers. One was the usual black and brown, while the other was white. Both had chain collars with bone shaped tags.

"Um, nice dogs..." Eren tried, chuckling nervously trying not to make any sudden movements that would lead the dogs to attack.

Their teeth were bared in snarls and the barks continued.

Then all of a sudden the dogs' attitudes changed.

The white one whined and then their stubby tails were wagging quickly and they raced over to Eren, knocking him to the floor. They then proceeded to sniff him all over and lick at his face and hands.

The man laughed in relief, glad that the dogs decided that he wasn't a threat.

When they finally calmed down enough to allow Eren to sit up, he took a look at the tags on their collars.

The black and brown one was named Sonny and the white one was Bean, strange names for dogs, but Eren wasn't one to judge.

"Mind showing me where your owner is?" Eren asked, not expecting the dogs to react in any way, so he was surprised when they padded over to a door and sat either side of it.

"Are they in there...?"

Sonny barked and Eren decided to take that as a yes, making his way to the door and opening it slowly, revealing a staircase that descended into darkness.

Well, this was creepy, definitely like a horror movie, but Eren needed help so he took a deep breath and began to make his way down the stairs, one at a time, each step letting out a long groan. He looked behind himself and back up the stairs, Sonny and Bean were in the same place, as still as statues. The only indication that they were indeed living being their barely audible pants.

Eren gulped and started moving again, finding another door at the bottom of the stairs. He searched around for a door handle in the dim light, and when he found it he gave the door a soft push, "Hello?" He called, echoing what he said when he first entered the house, "Is anyone he- Shit."

Well, now the theory of getting murdered might actually be true.

In the dim light Eren could see a short man standing before him. Black hair styled in an undercut and pale skin a stark contrast to his black clothes. His apron was white, or at least Eren assumed it was supposed to be under the deep red bloodstains. In one gloved hand he was holding a kitchen knife, crimson blood coating the metal blade and the wooden handle.

The man was standing in front of a table, with another man lying on top of it, though he was unconscious, or dead, Eren wasn't sure. Leather straps bound his ankles and wrists to the table, ensuring that he stayed in place if he were to wake up and start struggling.

Blood was dripping from the table at random intervals and forming a large puddle on the floor. Eren was pretty sure it was coming from the large incision on the man's chest.

Eren was frozen in fear and he tried to take his eyes away from the scene, it was making him feel sick, but the room was small and there wasn't much else to look at. Blood was everywhere, knives of all shapes and sizes hung on the walls from various hooks.

The black haired man whipped his head around and the piercing grey eyes turned his fear to utter terror. He looked pissed and Eren immediately began praying to every God he knew to just let him live, he was only twenty two for crying out loud.

The black haired man stared a moment longer, before grinning, "Ah, a guest! I was wondering what got the girls so riled up. Why don't you make yourself at home and I'll be up once I'm done here, OK?"

Eren wanted to run, but there was something in the man's voice that made Eren want to obey. He nodded shakily and turned slowly, making his way back up the stairs.

He searched the ground floor of the house until he found the living room. It looked ordinary, a sofa, a TV, an armchair, pictures on the wall. It didn't look like it belonged to some insane serial killer, assuming he was a serial killer. Though it would be hard to believe that this was this man's first murder.

Sonny and Bean followed him, Sonny curling up on the floor at Eren's feet and Bean climbing onto the sofa, head resting in Eren's lap. His hand trembled as he lifted it to pet the dog.

Fuck, what was that man going to do to him?

Would he kill him? Let him go?

Eren highly doubted the latter, he was now a witness to the man's latest murder, and Eren just knew that no matter how much he promised not to say a word, he wouldn't be leaving this house alive.

A loud scream echoed through the house before it was abruptly cut off, and Eren jumped out of his skin. His heart hammered in his chest, as if it were trying to break through his ribcage.

He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and Eren fought to calm himself before the man noticed his fear.

The shorter man appeared in the entrance to the living room and Eren nervously looked over at him.

The man had taken his apron and gloves off, but Eren could still see small flecks of blood covering the man's body like stars in the night sky.

"Sonny and Bean seem to like you." The man mused.

Eren stayed silent, too afraid to say something and end up angering the man.

"Oh! How rude of me! I didn't introduce myself did I?" The man grinned, coming to sit next to Eren, "I'm Levi." He said, holding out a hand, "And you are...?"

Eren stared at Levi, confused, why was he acting so casual? Like Eren hadn't just walked in on him murdering some innocent man.

"Eren..." Eren said quietly, not moving his hand to shake Levi's. He leaned away from the other slowly, the movement not going unnoticed by Levi's grey eyes.

"What brings you here anyway? I'm sure you were taught better than to wander into a stranger's home. You never know what may be lurking inside..."

Eren gulped and choked out, "My car broke down and I started to walk home... but then I saw your house so I thought maybe I could use your phone to call for help or something..."

"Well, there's no need for that. Why don't you stay the night, and I can drive you home in the morning? It is getting late after all." Levi suggested standing from the chair, "I'll make something to eat, do you want a drink?"

"Water, please..."

This was strange, this was so strange, and Eren didn't know how to handle it. Should he be afraid? Relieved? Maybe he was just trying to lull Eren into a false sense of security so it'd be easier to kill him? But that didn't make sense. Wouldn't it have been easier to kill him as soon as he stepped into that room?

All these questions were beginning to make Eren's head hurt. The fear and the confusion were not helping in the slightest.

There was a sharp whistle from the direction of the kitchen and Sonny and Bean jumped to their paws, rushing after the sound. Eren, not wanting to be left alone, followed after them into the kitchen.

Levi was scraping chunks of meat off of a chopping board and into two bowls that were set on the counter. He hummed and looking down at the two dogs sat at his feet, "This is all you're getting until breakfast, so make the most of it."

He set the bowls on the floor and the dogs stayed where they were until the black haired man nodded, then they dove for their bowls, greedily chewing on the meat.

"They're well trained." Eren found himself commenting.

"Trained to guard and keep unwanted visitors out." Levi said coldly, and Eren flinched, eyes widening just slightly.

"I'm not going to kill you, so stop acting like a mouse that's been cornered by a cat." Levi sighed.

"W-wait, what? But I-I saw you k-killing that guy! I c-could report y-you to the p-police!" Eren stuttered out, astonished by what the man had just revealed.

"It seriously sounds like you want me to kill you." Levi laughed, then suddenly looked serious again, "You're not going to report me, not if you know what's good for you, and besides..." He stepped over to Eren, threaded his fingers through Eren's hair and pressed his body flush against Eren's, "You're pretty good looking, I'd hate to see those beautiful ocean coloured eyes of yours lose their shine."

And then his lips were against Eren's and anything that the taller man was going to say was immediately forgotten.

The kiss was brief, the lips gone as quickly as they had come, and Eren had to admit that he missed their softness, despite the fact that they belonged to a killer. Oddly enough, that didn't stop Eren wanting more and he leaned down for another, but Levi just smirked and pushed him away.

"Control yourself, Eren. I need to keep an eye on the pizza, you do like pizza don't you? Pepperoni?" Levi asked, stepping back, almost tripping over Sonny, who was lying on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, that's fine." Eren said, moving to sit on a stool at the island.

The island was kind of surprising to see, since the house looked so old on the outside, but Eren was beginning to realise that the inside was actually a lot more modern looking.

Eren crossed his arms on the counter and rested his head on them, facing Levi, so he could watch him move about the kitchen. Levi placed a glass of water on the counter in front of Eren, before he turned and continued wiping down the counter where he served the dogs their food.

It was weird, but Eren felt relaxed in the shorter man's presence, and he knew that was dangerous, and that he should probably keep his guard up.

Maybe it was just the kiss messing with Eren's head, the softness of the man's lips, the feel of his hand's in Eren's hair, holding him still... Eren clenched his fists and shook his head, trying to clear it. He was horrified with himself for thinking such things, wanting to be kiss and be kissed by a murderer.

"Why do you kill?" He asked, hoping that if he found out the reason for the man's murders, he would lose all attraction he was feeling towards the other.

Levi grinned, fully turning around, "I do it for fun." He purred, "I love hearing screams of pain, I love listening to people pleading for their lives. I love watching the blood slowly leaving each cut I make, the way they try to avoid the pain, the way they thrash about. I love everything about murder, Eren."

Eren ground his teeth together. He was fully prepared for an answer that he wouldn't like, he expected something along the lines of 'for fun', but he didn't expect the answer to affect him this much. He was beyond pissed, all fear he felt before now forgotten, along with the attraction. "But you're killing innocent people!" He shouted, "You have no reason to end their lives! They aren't yours to take! How many people have you killed? How many families have you torn apart and left to grieve?"

Levi moved quickly, he pounced on Eren, dragging him off the stool and pinning him to the wall by his neck, "You're wrong about that, Eren. I would never lay a hand on an innocent person." He growled back, "Every one I've killed, every single one has done something terrible and so I exterminate them like vermin. I've improved the lives of hundreds of families by murdering the monsters doing them wrong, and those people love me for it!" His hand squeezed tighter around Eren's neck, suffocating him.

"Plea...se..." Eren tried to gasp, gripping at Levi's wrist, only for him to tighten his hold again ever so slightly.

"If you don't shut up, you are going to be a first for me, Eren, and I really wouldn't want for that to happen." Levi's eyes pierced into Eren for a moment longer before he released him and stepped away.

Eren collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, he rubbed at his neck gently, knowing that there were going to be bruises soon. That would be hard to explain to his friends, if he ever saw them again that is.

He coughed and hissed at the pain it caused, he lifted his head and glared hatefully at the man picking the glass of water up off the island. "I'm... innocent... and you... laid a... hand... on me..." He wheezed.

Levi sighed and knelt down in front of Eren, "Drink." He said, lifting the glass to Eren's lips. He didn't speak again until Eren was drinking the cold water carefully.

Levi stood and helped Eren into the seat he was sitting in before. "Behave, Eren. I meant it when I said I didn't want to kill you."

He left Eren took the pizza out of the oven, he cut it into eight slices and then placed it in front of Eren and sat beside him. They each grabbed a slice and ate in silence until the pizza was gone.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Levi said, he stood and began to walk away, not waiting for Eren.

Eren followed quickly, and Levi whistled, making Sonny and Bean jump to their paws and race after the pair.

The walk was shorter than Eren expected, within seconds they were standing outside of a white door, leading to windowless bedroom.

"There's a bathroom attached and if you need anything, just give me a call, my room is right down the hall. There's also some clothes in there, if you want to change. I'll be leaving Bean here to make sure you don't try anything, I'm not entirely sure I can trust you, you can understand that right?" Levi explained with a grin, then turned to his white dog, "Bean, guard."

Bean barked and then planted her but to the left of the door, sitting still as a statue like she did earlier that night.

"Good girl." Levi smiled, patting the dog's head. "And good night to you, Eren." He grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Eren pushed him away, "Don't." He said quietly. "Good night."

Levi laughed, and turned away without another word.

~~~KMD~~~

The night passed without incident, and Eren found that he was still alive when he was awoken by Bean licking his hand.

He found his clothes and dressed quickly, he hadn't used the clothes in the room, choosing to just sleep in his underwear, even though the house was quite cold.

Levi made him some toast, which was eaten quickly and before Eren knew it, they were on the road in Levi's care. Sonny and Bean were in the back seat, their heads sticking the windows. Eren never understood why it looked like dogs were having the times of their lives when they did that.

They arrived outside of Eren's house in just over an hour, due to traffic. The younger man prayed that Mikasa hadn't already called the police and filed a missing person's report. He knew that she wasn't technically able to unless he'd been gone for over 24 hours, but his adopted sister had her ways.

"Wait, brat." Levi said grabbing Eren's sleeve before he left the car, he pressed a piece of paper into the palm of Eren's hand, "My number," He said as a way of explanation at Eren's confused look, "Call me and we can go for coffee sometime, and remember our little secret."

"Um, yeah... sure..." Eren climbed out of the car and waved to the shorter man as he left.

~~~KMD~~~

"Do you want to try it?" Levi asked one night, when they were watching a movie together.

He and Eren had been dating for just over three months, and Levi had met Eren friends and family. They all liked him and found him to be a pleasant man, which the younger man always found surprising, considering Levi was, and still is, a serial killer.

"Try what?" Eren asked confused, tilting his head back against Levi's shoulder.

"Killing." Levi said casually, as if he were just making some offhand comment about the movie.

Eren shot up as if Levi had just burned him and looked at his lover with shock written clearly across his face, "Are you serious, Levi? Are you really asking me to kill some one?" He hissed, he'd been trying his best to ignore that part of Levi. He really was a nice man, and Eren couldn't imagine what life would be like if Levi were to get caught.

"Yes."

"No, Levi, I can't." Eren growled, "What even possessed you to ask me?"

"I think you'd like it." Levi said, "It feels good, you know. It makes you feel powerful. You'll be doing good Eren, you'll be saving people and making this place safer."

"I said no." The taller man said firmly, turning towards the kitchen.

Levi stood from the sofa and grabbed a hold of Eren, "Just once, I won't ask you to do it again."

Eren finally gave in with a subtle nod and before long he was standing in that same room from four months ago.

A woman was strapped to the table this time, she was awake, but a rag was shoved into her mouth, stopping her from crying out.

"Do you want to know her story?" Levi asked from behind Eren.

"Please, I don't think I could do this otherwise." Eren said quietly, staring into the woman's wide brown eyes.

"She cheated on her husband, and when he found out she murdered him along with their two children, who were only three and six years old. She didn't just murder them though, she tortured them, Eren, and she managed to get off scot-free." Levi explained, inching closer to Eren and wrapping one arm around Eren's waist. He grabbed a knife with his free hand and held it out for Eren, "It's terrible isn't, to think she could get away with such an awful deed."

"It is..." Eren agreed, taking the knife.

The woman's eyes widened further and she began shaking her head, she tried to speak, but the cloth muffled her words and made them incoherent.

Eren lifted the woman's shirt and pressed the tip of the knife to her right side, then he slowly dragged it across her stomach to her left side. Her flesh was soft and gave way so easily, the crimson beads that formed along the cut were almost mesmerizing.

He made another cut right next to it, the woman's muffled screams going ignored by both men.

Levi just grinned and held Eren tighter, whispering praise and encouragement into his lover's ear.

The murder was messy, there was blood everywhere by the time the woman took her final breath and Levi could tell that was grinning, even though he couldn't see him.

"That was... surprisingly easy." Eren laughed, turning to hug Levi tightly, smearing blood all over the shorter man, "Again, please."

"Maybe after we take care of this." Levi smirked, cupping the bulge in Eren's jeans.

Eren groaned and pushed his hips into Levi's hand, "OK."

Three more murders happened that night and the couple fucked between each one. Eren loved it, he'd never had so much fun before, and as the months continued on he was thrilled that they still hadn't been caught, even as the list of victims grew longer... and longer... and longer...

They were never caught.

~~~KMD~~~

**Let me know what you think?**

**DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'**  
**Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
**Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
